Bubble Bath
by patricia51
Summary: Takes place after "iBeat the Heat". Freddie's ex, Gibby's tall cousin Sabrina, comes by to apologize again to Carly for stepping on her model city. Things take a turn when Carly impulsively invites her to share her interrupted bubble bath. Femslash. Carly/Sabrina.


Bubble Bath by patricia51

(Takes place after "iBeat the Heat". Freddie's ex, Gibby's tall cousin Sabrina, comes by to apologize again to Carly for stepping on her model city. Things take a turn when Carly impulsively invites her to share her interrupted bubble bath. Femslash. Carly/Sabrina.)

(Note: Thanks to GarththeDdraig for the suggestion which is why I'm dropping back into iCarly again after a long absence.)

Carly Shea glared in the direction of the apartment's front door. She couldn't glare directly at said door since being in her bathroom meant a wall or two stood in the way. However since the doors first to her bedroom and then to her bath were open she could clearly hear someone knocking.

She didn't want to answer the door. That would mean getting up and out of her spacious tub which at the moment was filled with hot water, mountains of bubbles and her. She had been reveling in the luxury of this bath, knowing that right now her brother Spencer and her friends Sam and Freddie were not only away they were all out of town and therefore were not going to interrupt her. That was why the inside doors were all open. Candlelight flickered around her and soft music played through the doorway to the bedroom.

There was the knocking again. The slender teen web-show hostess sighed. Maybe she could deal with whoever was out there and get back before the water got cold. Standing up she brushed most of the bubbles off and snatched up a towel. She wrapped it around herself as she stepped out of the tub.

"Coming," she called to the third set of knocks. Holding the towel with one hand she hurried to the door and looked out the peep-hole.

At first all she saw was a mass of red hair. After a moment a face came into view. She had to cudgel her memory for a moment to recall a name. As she did she opened the door.

"Sabrina?"

"Hi Carly," Gibby's cousin responded with a hesitant smile. "Am I interrupting?"

"No of course not," the Air Force dependant automatically responded. "Come on in. I'm afraid Freddie isn't here though."

"That's alright Carly. I wasn't looking for him. I wanted to see you."

"Oh?"

"I want to apologize, again, for ruining your project. I never thought I would be a red-headed Godzilla and I still fell awful about it."

"It's okay," Carly quickly reassured the other girl. She rolled her eyes. "I WAS upset but with all the people in here that day it really was just a matter of time. Besides, it was NOT your fault. It was an accident, both the stomping and Freddie's squirting you in the eyes with lemon juice which must have stung terribly. But I accept your apology and that's the end of it. Okay?"

Okay." Sabrina smiled but then the smile slipped away.

"Speaking of Freddie," the tall girl hesitated for a moment and then went on, "We broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Sabrina shrugged. "I suppose it was inevitable. There's just something about being a five ten girl in a world of five seven boys." She laughed. "I suppose this does mean I'll get the chance to wear heels again."

Since Carly was an inch shorter than Freddie the problem the red-head faced wasn't one she had any familiarity with. But she remembered Sam and her teasing Freddie about Sabrina's height, something he hadn't really thought about because up till that day with them all crowded around Socko's Norwegian air conditioner the pair had only talked online. Poor Freddie.

"Still, it's a shame," she said.

Sabrina nodded. "I really liked Freddie but he just could not get over my height. But he's not the first one and I suppose he won't be the last."

Carly's heart went out to the other girl. Wearing a thin short dress similar to the one she had worn that day with her hair tumbling down her back in soft waves she was really a very attractive girl. Why did boys get so silly about things? Unable to resist she gave the other girl a hug.

Sabrina was a bit startled but hugged the brown haired girl back. A surprised look came over her face as they both let go.

"Carly you're all wet!" The look changed to one of embarrassment. "You were in the shower weren't you and I interrupted you."

"Actually I was in the bath tub," Carly confessed.

"Oh gosh," Sabrina all but moaned. "And it was a bubble bath too. I can see a few bubbles still on you. I'm so sorry I'll leave and you can get back to it."

"Oh nonsense." A thought struck Carly and she giggled. "Would you like to see it though? The bath tub that is. My brother Spencer had it made especially for me to stretch all the way out in." No waiting for an answer she grabbed Sabrina's hand and led her into the bathroom.

"Isn't this great?"

"Wow," the visitor was properly awed at the tub and everything else setting the mood. "I bet that is awesome," she added rather wistfully.

"I bet you can fit in it too," The shorter girl said impulsively.

"I wish!"

"Well, go ahead," Carly invited merrily.

"I don't have a swimsuit," Sabrina protested. Her face colored. "Or even a bra under this." She indicated her dress.

"Poo, it's a bath tub, not a swimming pool. I tell you what. I'll get us something to drink and you can slip in. Then you look away when I come back and I'll join you. It's all bubbles, nothing will show."

Sabrina took a deep breath. She trailed her fingers in the warm water, visibly making up her mind. Then she smiled.

"Hurry back."

Carly rushed to refrigerator, knowing exactly what Spencer had left there that she wanted. She collected the bottle and two flute glasses that had come from heaven only knew and started back. She paused. Her heart was beating quite quickly. Why was she so excited? Why was she inviting a girl she really had only met once before to share a bath with her? Sabrina DID have long lovely legs such as Carly had always envied but why was that important? And why was she thinking about them? She shook her head. It was just that she was all alone and Sabrina seemed very nice and it would be fun to have a friend who appreciated "girlie" stuff for a change. She loved Sam but sometimes that girl drove her crazy.

Even before she got back to the bathroom she heard the other girl giggling and a little splashing going on. When she entered the candlelit room she closed the door behind her without even thinking about it. The better to accentuate the candlelight she told herself. Sabrina's dress was hung up on the back of the door, with a pair of pink cotton panties tucked in a hip pocket. Even through the frothy bubbles Carly could tell Sabrina had her legs fully outstretched and was paddling the water a little with her feet and laughing as that action churned up more bubble. Seeing Carly she scooped up a handful and blew them towards the shorter girl.

"Come on in the water s fine," she teased.

"Close your eyes," warned Carly. When the red-head obeyed Carly dropped the towel and slipped into the tub. The two girls now face one another from opposite ends. Even with the extra roomy tub though Carly could feel the other girl's legs brushing against hers and for some reason that made her take a deep breath. Shaking her head she set the glasses down on the table beside the tub and popped the cork from the bottle.

"Goodness Carly, is that Champaign? I don't drink."

"Neither do I and it's not. It's just sparkling grape juice." She held out a glass. Sabrina took it, scooting up towards the middle of the tub and holding it up.

"In that case fill her up!"

With a flourish Carly poured enough of the bubbling juice to halfway fill the other girl's glass and repeated the action for her own. The pair clinked glasses and toasted each other. Sabrina sipped and nodded.

"Very nice."

"I once tasted Champaign," Carly confessed. "At a party. I definitely prefer this."

"Hear, hear," Sabina replied with a smile.

With that the girls got down to some serious girl talk. Carly reveled in it and Sabrina did as well. Once again, Sam was great but most of the things that interested her had to do with food and general mayhem. Things like fashion, art, boys, news and yes even schoolwork would put Sam to sleep. As it turned out Sabina didn't have a close friend to talk with about those same subjects either and the pair got along famously. Carly even told the other girl about her getting her big toe stuck in the faucet and hilarity took over for a while.

The only difficulty was their positions in the tub. At first Carly had stretched out along one side and Sabrina the other. This gave them room but created problems when it was time to refill one glass or the other and when the conversation got animated they wanted to get closer to each other. Sitting cross-legged in the tub solved those two problems but wasn't terribly comfortable. And it caused a distraction, a distraction that Carly wasn't even aware of at first. As the bubbles began to subside sitting up meant more of them was in view and for some reason Carly found her eyes drawn more and more to Sabrina's breasts as they played peek-a-boo with those bubbles that remained.

She had of course seen female breasts before; in the movies, on certain TV channels she wasn't supposed to watch and in the stack of magazines Spencer had hidden under his bed. But she had never realized just how perfect they could be. Until now anyway. Sabrina's were, well, perfect. Not that she really had that much to compare them to, none in real life anyway, but the red-head's were so nicely rounded and firm looking. And the pink tips! Carly found her mouth going dry and her fingers itching to reach out and touch them.

At the same time she missed the touch of Sabrina's leg against hers that she had grown to enjoy when they stretched out together. The other girl's leg felt so smooth and firm and well, just right against her own. Not once but twice the hand not holding the glass had dipped below the water to touch. And linger. With a start she realized that Sabrina had done the same thing.

Carly's head reeled. If she didn't know better she would swear she must be drunk. There had to be some reason her inhibitions were crumbling and crumbling quickly. She had never thought about being attracted to another girl but there was no doubt that she was. Even as that thought sank in the other girl laughed. A shaky, trembling laugh that described Carly's own feelings.

"Carly? Are you sure this isn't real Champaign? I'm feeling... I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling."

"I'm sure."

In spite of her confidence she plucked the bottle from its place and checked the label. Non-alcoholic. When she turned back her breath caught in her chest for Sabrina's eyes were without a doubt fixed on her breasts now. Instead of being embarrassed or covering them Carly felt a thrill shoot deep inside her body. And Sabrina's eyes opened wide as that thrill was translated by her body and her nipples visibly stiffened.

The red-head tore her gaze away and looked up into Carly's face. The smoldering look that Carly knew was in her own eyes was there. Just like hers; desire, heat and want laced with a bit of confusion and uncertainty.

"Carly?"

The bubbly, always talkative web-show hostess could not find any words. So she acted. She leaned forward and kissed Sabrina.

At first it was little girl kiss, lips pursed tightly, like she would kiss Freddie. It softened almost instantly as Sabrina kissed her back and her mouth opened. Sabrina's tongue was there and danced with her own as the kiss deepened and became as passionate as Carly wanted it to be, as much as she knew Sabina wanted it to be as well. Then her hand reached out and she found that the other girl's breast was just as perfect to the touch as she knew it would be. It was silky smooth and warm and the hard tip pressed delightfully against her palm. A split second later Sabrina moans deep in her throat and covers both of Carly's breasts with her hands as well.

Carly's free hand slipped around Sabrina's neck, playing with the strands escaping from where the red head had piled her hair up on top of her head. She massages gently, holding Sabrina's mouth to her at the same time. The bath water surged around them as the tall girl's legs uncoiled, one sliding past Carly on either side. Carly shivered in delight at the smooth caresses they delivered as they brushed against her own legs and hips. She leaned forward and let her body flow out behind her so she was stretched out on top of the other girl. Sabrina wrapped her arms around Carly's neck and drew the shorter girl in until their bodies molded together.

Sabrina braced herself against the foot of the tub as Carly against her. Something Carly had read once proved true, everyone WAS the same laying down. And Sabrina's breasts proved just as delightful molded against her own as they had to her touch or imagination. Arms circled each other. They rained kisses over each other, returning continuously to explore each other's mouth again before the urge took to taste again faces, shoulders, necks and throats.

Legs parted. Thighs slid between thighs. Slick with the bath oils Carly had added to the water with the bubble bath there was never-the-less ample friction as the pair rocked against each other. Grips tightened. Thighs sawed. Bodies strained. Kisses slowed as both girls gasped for air. Then it happened.

Carly was no stranger to pleasuring herself or, as it turned out later, was Sabrina. Both had fertile imaginations and although neither one had ever actually had sex with someone else before they had both thought of numerous scenarios. A few had involved other girls but none of any kind at all matched the intensity building inside them. An intensity that overcame both of them and became the most earth-shaking orgasms either of the teens had ever experienced.

When they had recovered enough to get out of the rapidly cooling bath the pile of soft, fluffy towels Carly had waiting were used liberally as they carefully patted each other dry. It took a while for them to be satisfied with each other's state, most of that time being spent depositing kisses over just about every inch of skin available. But finally Carly took Sabrina's hand and lead her out of the bathroom to her roomy bed.

Once there Carly climbed on the mattress and settled herself, sitting up against the headboard with her legs outstretched and spread. She gestured to Sabrina, taking her hand again.

"Sit down like this leaning back against me," she whispered.

"Just what do you have in mind?" replied Sabrina but the dreamy smile on her face made it clear she had no objections at all. She quickly made herself comfortable, sighing happily as Carly wrapped her arms around her. She sighed even more as the darker-haired girl's lips danced over the side of her neck and up to her ear. A wiggling tongue explored there as Carly's left hand slid up to cup a still warm, still smooth breast. Almost lazily her thumb slowly rolled the nipple around and around in a tiny circle. But then Sabrina let out a gasp as Carly's right hand crept down over her tummy and between her legs. A slender index finger curled.

"Carly!" Sabrina turned her head as she moaned in pleasure but in warning as well.

"I'll be careful," breathed the other girl before kissing the redhead.

And she was. Carefully, gently Carly's finger entered the other girl, stopping immediately as the tip encountered Sabrina's hymen. Withdrawing slightly first the finger began to pump slightly in and out of the taller girl.

"So wet," Carly murmured as she switched the attention of her lips back to the side of Sabina's neck. She withdrew her finger, eliciting a groan of protest fro Sabina, a groan that changed to a gasp as Carly used that wetness to coat both of the other girl's breasts. Her hand went back down and began to slowly stroke up and down. Then she pressed two fingers in Sabrina, barely managing to enter the girl's tightness without being rough. This time she twisted her wrist back and forth, thoroughly coating her fingers again and making Sabrina's hips begin to rock.

This time Carly lifted her fingers to the red-head's lips.

"Taste them."

Sabrina needed no urging. She licked them, first the tips and then up and down before she sucked them both greedily. She reveled in their taste, familiar from her solitary explorations but still so amazingly new.

Carly's hand dropped for a third time. This time the strokes were faster. And then faster again. Her thumb found Sabrina's clitoris and battered it with short little jabs and touches, matched by her finger on Sabina's nipple. Already sensitive it didn't take long for the other girl to begin to buck wildly. Carly held on and continued, almost as frantic as Sabrina until the red-head arched, shuddered and cried out before collapsing back against her now girlfriend.

"Goodness Carly, where did you come up with THAT?"

The web show hostess smiled and blushed. "From a video clip I saw online once. Okay maybe more than once." She hugged the other girl. "Don't tell me you've never done something like that," she teased.

"Well" and the mischief in the red-head's voice was perfectly clear, "I might not have seen THAT particular clip but there was one..."

Sabrina turned over. Quick kisses showered over Carly's face before the taller girl began to slide down. Her tongue circled Carly's breasts, flicked at her nipples and then drug down her belly. Over the slight swell of the mound and then Sabrina was nestled between Carly's still wide spread legs and without any more comments her tongue parted the damp dark curls there and speared Carly as she also delivered a deep open mouth kiss there.

Sometime during the drying off of each other and what happened next Sabrina's long red hair had come undone from the pile gathered on top of her head and now hung down in long curly waves. That allowed Carly to lace her fingers there and hold on for dear life as Sabrina commence driving her completely up the wall. In experienced Sabrina might be but enthusiasm and the knowledge of what pleased and excited her translated into a tongue lashing that brought Carly over the edge more than once until she finally collapsed, completely spent.

It took all the energy that Sabrina had left to make her way back up the bed and snuggled with Carly. Wrapped in each other's arms they drifted off. Fortunately no one was due back until the next day and wonders of wonders no one came home early, which even allowed the two girls to discover if taking a shower together was as much fun as taking a bath.

(The End) 


End file.
